In a SSD (Solid State Drive) as a semiconductor storage device comprising a flash memory as a nonvolatile storage device, there occurs a bad area which cannot be used as a storage area in a manufacture stage or in use. The storage areas in the flash memory need to be secured by the areas other than the bad areas.